


Kiibo Learns the Baby Making Process

by WritertotheMaximum



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Spoilers, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritertotheMaximum/pseuds/WritertotheMaximum
Summary: Kiibo is an idiot and Ouma takes advantage of that idiocy. Literally just smut.(This was written before V3 came out, so this is spoiler-free)





	

Akamastu and Kiibo were in the library, trying to find more info about their current location, among other things. Kiibo looking through a book, was rather confused and asked Akamatsu for advice.  
“Erm…Akamatsu-san…Do you know what this passage is referencing? I think it’s supposed to be comedic, but I don’t quite understand it.”  
“Sure thing.”  
She read it over.  
A gust of air and some spit shortly fired straight out from her lips.  
“Um…Kiibo…Did your professor ever do, ‘The Talk’ with you?”  
“…The Talk?”  
“Yeah.”  
Kiibo shaked his head. Akamatsu placed her hand on his shoulder.  
“Do you know how we have children?”  
Kiibo put his fist into his palm. He knew that one.  
“A stork comes and drops them off.”  
“Who taught you that?”  
He pouted “…Shinguuji-kun.” He tried to defend himself. “I asked Iruma-san, too and she gave me some weird response.”  
Akamatsu was too afraid to ask. She did, anyways.  
“Like…”  
“She said something about a hot rod entering a soft doughy—”  
“Okay! Okay! That’s enough!”  
Kiibo wasn’t sure how to take that.  
“Is reproduction such an embarrassment to people?” He put a hand to his chin. “So this is why Dr. Iidabashi didn’t tell me anything…”  
“…He didn’t?”  
“He laughed and told me I’d find out eventually.”  
Akamatsu began to chuckle at that when suddenly an eavesdropper in their conversation finally decided to join in. He, too, was chuckling.  
“Nishishi…You want to know, Kiibo-chan? I’ll show you.”  
“Really, Ouma-kun?” Kiibo proudly placed both hands on his hips. “I’d love a demonstration.”  
“Alrighty then…Just follow me.”  
Ouma grabbed Kiibo’s hand and lead him down the hallway and out of the library.  
“Where are you leading me?”  
“Nishishi…You’ll see.”  
Akamatsu was concerned, but then remembered that this was _Ouma_ we were talking about and became very, _very_ concerned.

Ouma lead Kiibo into his room. They sat on the bed.  
“Are you sure you have to show me in here?”  
“Of course! The process of baby-making is a highly-regarded secret passed down throughout generations!”  
“So you pass down storks? I see…”  
“Storks? I don’t know what you’re on about.”  
“So then Iruma-san was _right_? The rods?”  
“Yes. It’s a rod.”  
Ouma had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. I mean, yes, he had seen a couple of pornos, but they weren’t anything special, and he _totally did not_ turn them off because he got too scared. He may have _accidentally_ read some things online, but it wasn’t his fault. Maybe.  
“The first step in doing-the-do, is the kiss.”  
“So that’s the purpose of kissing. This makes more sense now.”  
“Ye—”  
Before Ouma could continue, Kiibo grabbed him and started ramming his face against the other boy. Due to being made of metal, Kiibo was far stronger than Ouma, and his attempts to escaped ended in vain. Kiibo finally released his grip, confident in his actions.  
“How was that?”  
“…”  
Ouma could not speak. That was absolutely the last thing he expected. He took a second to collect himself. Something felt off, like something was missing. He smirked.  
“Use your tongue.”  
Kiibo leaned forwards again, but this time Ouma stopped him.  
“Let me try it.”  
Ouma slowly leaned towards Kibo’s face, opening his mouth and placing his lips against Kiibo’s. Ouma extended his tongue into Kiibo’s mouth, swirling it around. Kiibo got the memo and attempted to copy him. He did almost too well and Ouma’s facial expressions began to twitch and quiver. Ouma flew back suddenly, the liquids of their mouths parting with a sudden break.  
Ouma was in utter shock. _What was he doing?_ He hadn’t intended this to be as serious as it became. He was just trying to prank him. But you know what, this isn’t so bad. That’s what he thought.  
“Ouma-san! What’s next?”  
What was next? Ouma was still making this up as he went. A shiver raced down down his spine. _Of course. It was time for…that._  
“Um…Kiibo-chan, do you have underpants?”  
“Hm? Yeah, why?”  
“Let me show you.”  
Ouma began to undress himself, proving to be quite the task, considering he wore a white straightjacket. He continued until he was butt bare.  
Kiibo tried to look away.  
“Don’t look away! You’ll be seeing a lot more of me like this!”  
“…I will?”, he said, peering back over to Ouma’s naked body.  
“Yes!” He pointed to his crotch. It was slightly hard, something Ouma would never admit to. “You see this thing? This goes into a hole, like what Iruma-chan was talking about.”  
“The female vagina.”  
Ouma paused to take a shocked expression. “Wait a second! You knew that?!”  
Kiibo looked like he was scared of the incoming wrath. “I just assumed…I didn’t think it was right.”  
Ouma regained his confidence. “I see.”  
Kiibo looked scared. “But um…You don’t have one…How would it—”  
Ouma shushed him by placing a finger on his lips. “You have another hole, you know.”  
“The anus? I don’t have an anus.”  
Ouma hesitated before speaking again. He refused to be thrown off by Kiibo. “Of course a Robot like you wouldn’t even have something as simple as a butthole. You can’t even take any shit thrown at you.”  
“Hey! I don’t need to go to the bathroom. It makes things cleaner.” Kiibo thought about Ouma’s last comment and interpreted it the wrong way. “I don’t know why you’d want to throw any at someone, though…”  
Ouma smiled. On the surface, it was a smirk, an evil, dark smirk, but underneath it was a terrified expression that screamed in anticipation. Finally, he spoke. “I’m going to act as a girl.”  
Kiibo gave a shocked look. “But won’t it hurt?”  
“You don’t think it hurts for a girl?”  
He looked down at his legs. “…Oh. I guess you have a point.”  
Ouma pointed to Kiibo. “Take off your clothing! Or metal. Whatever it is.”  
“It’s a metallic substance known as—”  
“Just shut up and take it off!”  
Kiibo did as instructed and lay on the bed, as naked as a robot could get, which is to say, not much.  
Ouma thought this was hilarious. “Oh wow, Kiibo. You didn’t take off very much. I take it you just go around scantily clad like that on purpose?”  
Kiibo’s face shot a reddish pink and he yelled, “W-Wait a second!”  
Ouma moved forwards to position himself onto Kiibo’s lap. He looked deeply into Kiibo’s eyes, which gave a soft, luminescent glow. He began to speak in a voice of a similar tone to the color of those eyes. “You know, that doesn’t bother me too much. You’re rather pretty when you look carefully.”  
“T-That was a lie, wasn’t it?”  
Ouma leaned forwards, meeting their lips yet again. He gave a small bite on Kiibo’s lips. “If it was a lie, would I do this?” He began to lick Kiibo’s metallic neck, which to Ouma’s surprise, wasn’t as cold as he had anticipated. It didn’t taste very good, though. Kiibo twitched slightly, letting a small voice escape from his mouth. He hastily covered it with a hand.  
“I’m sorry! I don’t know what that voice was. I didn’t even know I was programmed to do that.”  
Ouma fell backwards onto the bed.  
“Do it to me. Then you’ll know that it isn’t just programming.”  
Kiibo hesitated before licking Ouma’s neck, like he had done earlier. Kiibo kept doing repetitive motions and Ouma got impatient. He pushed Kiibo’s head down to his chest.  
“You can’t just lick that one spot! You have to do it all around!”  
Kiibo settled on licking Ouma’s nipple and as soon as he did, Ouma tensed up and gave a sharp squeak. Kiibo looked up at Ouma. He pouted.  
“Well don’t stop.”  
Kiibo took that as incentive and licked away with more ferocity. He gave the tip a small nibble, and Ouma let out a louder sound, almost a moan.  
“Ah! Kiibo!”  
As soon as he said that, Kiibo stopped and lifted his head. Ouma was confused.  
“Hm? What is it, Kiibo-chan?”  
“Um…Um…Um…” He touched his fingers together and steam began to form from his head. “Down there…Um…”  
Ouma looked down at himself. Well that was not what he was expecting. He was hard. Terrifyingly so. From robo-boy. A sweltering heat built up in his chest.  
“It’s not just you…” Kiibo spoke softly.  
Ouma looked down at his partner and noticed a very similar phenomena. Except robots don’t exactly have dicks, as Ouma had frequently asked. It was more of a dildo, with small rough edges and rounded tip. Ouma had only touched himself back there a couple times, but it was enough to understand what that would feel like. Feel like, inside him. He began to sweat at the thought.  
This isn’t right. The Ultimate Leader sweating all nervous like this. Ouma knew what came next. Sex. Yes. That was it. Wait a second. Maybe he could get Kiibo to…  
“Lick that next.”  
“Hm?”  
“Lick my cock,” Ouma demanded.  
“Uh, yes!”  
Ouma pushed Kiibo down even more than he previously had so Kiibo could get a better angle on where he had to service. Kiibo hesitated before confirming with Ouma.  
“Lick it?”  
“Use your tongue, like the kisses, then stick your mouth around it and suck. It’s not too—” Ouma was interrupted when Kiibo began. He began licking the tip, which quickly began to get wet. Ouma tensed up and waves of arousal pushed through his body. Kiibo pushed his mouth down, slowly spreading his saliva around the entire shaft. Ouma let out high pitched moans, begging Kiibo. “Ah! Kiibo! More!” Ouma began to push his hips up and down, grabbing Kiibo’s head. When he did so, Kiibo tried to say something, but was unintelligible due to the cock in his mouth.  
Everything in Ouma’s body tightened at once and he knew that he was about to cum. Kiibo suddenly removed his head a trail of saliva connected from the tip to his mouth. Ouma’s red face took a purple shade of anger.  
“Why’d you stop?” he said, in a commanding tone.  
“Well…Um…Yours testicals began to contract and I got worried.”  
Ouma lightly smacked him on his head.  
“I was about to cum, moron.”  
As Kiibo began to ask what that meant, Ouma pushed him down so that Kiibo’s back was against the bed and Ouma was on top of him.  
“Kiibo. This is it.”  
“This is what?”  
Ouma smiled. “Sex.”  
Kiibo’s face shot red, now fully understanding what this whole baby-making-process was about. Ouma grabbed Kiibo’s dildo-cock, which was surprisingly warm, when Kiibo stopped him.  
“Should we put some lubricant on it? I don’t want to tear any rectal tissue.”  
Ouma paused for a second. Lube? Duh. Of course they needed that. Where would they get any? Ouma suddenly remembered. Monokuma must have know something like this would happen to someone, and ‘conveniently’ put lube in all the nightstands. Ouma retrieved it and slathered it on Kiibo’s dick and a little on his hole.  
“Hey, that feels kinda good.”  
Ouma positioned it right at his anus, ready to insert it. “Well it’s going to feel a lot better pretty soon.”  
As Ouma let his hips drop, the tip of the cock entered him. Both of them let out loud screams of pleasure. Ouma pushed down further, getting as much of the dildo in him as he could. After he did, he stopped for a second, feeling almost the whole thing writhing inside of him. It felt like his whole body was ripping apart, the heat melting it, the round edges hitting all the right places. Ouam’s own cock was dripping with precum, asking to be touched. He patted Kiibo’s leg.  
“C’mon. Get moving.”  
They started moving together at a slow, steady pace, speeding up ever so slightly.  
“How does it feel, Kiibo-chan?”  
“L…L-Like everything is—Ah! Con…stricting…me…”  
Ouma picked up the pace and the rhythm of their bodies grew in speed. Suddenly, something odd happened. Ouma’s whole body began to shake. Something was vibrating inside him. He winced, tensing up.  
“Kiibo? Are you—Ah!” He couldn’t finish the sentence from the constant pounding of a vibrating cock inside of him. It was too much for him. Ouma, the Ultimate Leader looking like this. It was shameful, but wasn’t that a bit fun? It was exciting; No one could lie when they feel like this.  
As Ouma thought that, the air around him grew hotter and thicker, feeling the pain, the slide, and the pleasure all at once. Once again, his whole body began to clench, and this time Kiibo didn’t stop him. White cum sprayed across Kiibo’s body and Ouma felt something rush into him. They sat, connected, for a couple seconds before Ouma pulled himself off of his partner.  
It was kinda gross, feeling cum ooze out of him. He felt it back there, to confirm something. It was a clear liquid. He tasted it.  
“This is just water, isn’t it?”  
Kiibo looked concerned.  
“Is it not supposed to be?”  
Ouma gestured to his own waste.  
“Well, it’s normally like that, but you’re a robot so…”  
“Hey!”  
“That’s the stuff that makes babies.”  
Kiibo was shocked and confused.  
“That?! Then will I—”  
“Yes. You’re going to get pregnant, Kiibo-chan.”  
“That was a lie, wasn’t it?”  
Ouma sighed, in defeat. “Ah, you caught me there.”

Iruma was yelling at Kiibo about something.  
“You’re just a stupid fat bottom who can’t even suck a dick when it’s given to you!”  
Ouma walked by, adding his own commentary.  
“Let me assure you. That statement couldn’t be more incorrect.”


End file.
